Dragon Ball Z The Twin Of Frieza
by joshualk98
Summary: What if Frieza had a twin brother that was pure and noble Find OUT KNOW IN DRAGON BALL Z
1. Chapter 1

Author note

Hay guys this is my second attempt at a fanfic hope you enjoy the story this Blizzard is different from my original Blizzard and I will refer Frieza's race as ice-jinn

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball (z or gt) it is the property of Akira Toriyama

Chapter 1: Our story begins

Our story begins with a teenager he is no ordinary teenager he was the son of King Cold and the twin of Frieza. He has pale skin orange, bio-gems and blue eyes apart from that he looked identical to Frieza's final form.

Unlike the rest of his family he didn't desire to rule the universe all he wanted was peace.

Today was no ordinary day this was the day King Cold took Frieza and Blizzard out to see how the Planet Trade Organization works and how to run it.

Frieza loved how the organization worked but Blizzard didn't like all this senseless violence. He did not want anything to do with his families Organization so he decided to leave the planet but his father spoke up from the speakers that surround the military base where Blizzard was.

"Son if you leave this planet you will be disowned and a traitor too your family." He said in his cold dark voice that held no compassion for his son.

Pausing for a moment King Cold continued in his cold dark voice "Chose carefully or the next time we see you, you will be executed!"

Blizzard spoke back through the two way speakers "Very well father if that be I'll take the consequences than rather be a murderer than he walked away to the ship bay."

Ship bay

At the ship bay he saw two guards next to the attack pod. He could easily knock them out but not before they called for backup which his current power level could not handle so he decided to trick them but when he got a bit closer he decided to change his mind. One was a crocodile man the other was an orange skinned man, with blue hair and purple eyes. Both were wearing armour with arm cannons with no scouters this gave Blizzard the impression they were low class unable to use KI and with no scouter they were incapable of calling backup.

Blizzard walked towards them when the two guards saw Blizzard they raised their arm cannons the crocodile man spoke up "halt we have orders to kill you lord Blizzard should you try to escape."

A tick mark appeared on Blizzard's head "YOU IDIOTS! It is I lord Frieza now get out of my way you fools!" he was lying he was trying to impersonate his twin so he could escape. The guards immediately lowered their cannons when they did that Blizzard raised his finger and fired a death beam at their shoulders. Both guards were kneeling in pain then before they knew what happened Blizzard kneed both of them in the gut at which point they fell unconscious.

Blizzard looked back and whispered "sorry." When he entered the pod his father appeared with several of his man and when he scouted Blizzard in the pod and saw the guards on the floor his angered flared to new heights he shouted "GET BLIZZARD OUT OF THAT POD AND KILL THESE IDIOTS ON THE FLOOR!"

Before the pod could take of the men grabbed the pod and when they opened it, it was empty.

Author note please review and like and my story if you want to hear more thank you


	2. Chapter 2

The New Allies

Author note: Hey guys it been a while so here is the second chapter please review and give me your comments on how this story is doing

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z it is the property of Akira Toriyama

Blizzard was in space after he tricked his father and his men with the decoy space pod when actually he had escaped the pod before flying off to the next planet using KI

* * *

Scene skip

* * *

On a distant planet a low level soldier from the planet Yardrak was doing his daily patrol when he spotted a teenage ice-jinn arguing with low level soldiers at a launch pad the soldiers were small had long purple hair, elephant like ears and green eyes wearing red and blue Saiyan armour the yardrakian used his instant transmission to get closer and listen in the conversation at the launch pad.

* * *

Launch pad

* * *

At the launch pad Blizzard was holding the two soldiers by the neck he looked at them with sapphire eyes the soldiers started to shake with fear Blizzard sighed and said "sorry" before knocking them out _gently._

Before Blizzard could do anything he was knocked out by the yardrakian holding a metal pipe

* * *

Secret location

* * *

Blizzard slowly opened his eyes he wondered what happened to him he hopped his family didn't catch him. Suddenly the lights turned on he quickly closed his eyes that were stinging from the light when he managed to open his eyes he saw very buff man with KI in their hands. He tried to move but found that he was stuck in a paralyze field he glared at his captures but they just laughed.

Blizzard looked at them and said "what's so funny? You muscle headed idiots"

This time they glared at him and one of them pointed a Ki blast at him but before they could do anything else a mysterious yet jolly voice called out "Stop! We could use him to liberate the Planet Trade Organization."

Blizzard turned his head and saw a short fat man, with purple skin, pointed ears and a long white beard, wearing a crimson coat with crimson pants.

Blizzard looked at the old man

"Who are you?" Blizzard asked

The old man replied "My name is Toofoo the leader of the Planet Protection Organisation"

Blizzard looked in shock! "You mean the Organization that protects planets and is trying to bring peace to the universe the rival to the Planet Trade Organization that Planet Protection Organization" he said

The old man shook his head the young ice-jinn looked in awe. He smiled and said "Mr Toofoo may I join the Planet Protection Organisation?"

The old alien looked in shock and said "You want to join us the son of King Cold." The old alien smiled "Ha very good my boy now let's turn off this paralyzes field and you can join me for a nice hot meal."

The soldiers looked in shock the " _the __boss is losing his mind." _They thought they then turned off the paralyzes field the young ice-jinn landed on the ground and followed the old alien.

* * *

Dining room

* * *

Blizzard was amazed by the dining room it was spotless like nothing has never been in the there the dining table was big enough for twenty men and wide for two elephants Mr Toofoo sat down and Blizzard sat down next to him then two waiters came out and gave them their food when the food was revealed it was tofu,

Mr Toofoo looked at the waiters blankly and asked calmly "are you new?" the waiters nodded yes "well then let me be the first to inform you" Mr Toofoo took a deep breath and yelled **"I HATE TOFUUUUUUUUU!" **The waiters ran back into the kitchen and Mr Toofoo yelled "**AND THIS TIME MAKE SURE YOU DON'T BRING BACK TOFU!".**

Mr Toofoo took a long deep breath and turned to Blizzard "sorry my boy I just hate tofu" he said grumpily.

The waiter returned with different food and as soon as the food touches the table Mr Toofoo stuffed his face.

Blizzard looked away in discussed he tried to take his mind of it by Mr Toofoo a question "Why did you ask me to join you for dinner?"

The old alien swallowed his food, looked at Blizzard and replied "For the good of the universe will you be able to do what's right **will you kill your family!"**

Blizzard thought of what to say the old alien but could not find the answer he was looking for

Mr Toofoo smiled gently and placed his hand on Blizzard's shoulder "You don't have to answer now this is a lot for a boy your age but when you find your answer tells me."

Blizzard looked at Toofoo he was better father than king cold he mentally swore that he would protect Mr Toofoo and everything he stood for even if it cost him his life.

Toofoo swallowed his food and spoke "Tomorrow we begin your training."

Blizzard finished his meal and was excorted to his room it was a very plain room baring the basic essentials Blizzard laid down and slowly drifted into dreamland.

* * *

**Author note: hay guys sorry this took a while i only have one day to write this all down so it is difficult for me to do this i was thinking of doing a crossover with Rosario + vampire but that is after i complete this fic so please continue to review if like this story so that you can convince me to right more thank you very much ****J****. **


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: hay guys sorry this took a while I only have one day to write this all down so it is difficult for me to do this I was thinking of doing a crossover with Rosario + vampire but that is after I complete this fic so please continue to review if like this story so that you can convince me to right more thank you very much .

Author note: I will start calling the planet protection organisation PPO because it is such a bother to write it all and I would like to thank my friend for the ideas for my fanfic and try to find the meaning of the title

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball (Z or GT)

Chapter 3: To Raion To Tokage To za Kumo

* * *

Blizzard woke up feeling well rested after his adventure the previous day, he couldn't believe what happened he left his family and been captured by a freedom fighting organization and surprisingly the leader of the said organization had offered to train him, Blizzard was overjoyed and today was the day his training shall begin!

He left his unremarkable room and went to the metallic hallways and walked down the hallways passing by the occasional passing the occasional PPO officer who gave him a dirty look Blizzard uncomfortably went Mr Toofoo office's before realising with shock he had forgotten the way he stopped and tried to ask the PPO officers for directions however the PPO officers past by him giving up he decided find the way himself, turning around he found face to face or in this case face to stomach the man must be a man for he spoke in a deep booming voice "I heard you're looking for directions."

Blizzard took a step back and took a look at the man he was enormous he must be at least 8 feet tall, he was a lion like man with orange fur, he had a long dark orange mane that reached his shoulders, large fangs, sharp claws and green eyes with cat like slits, he was wearing bright yellow Saiyan battle armour.

"Y...yes I...am looking for Mr Toofoo's office." Blizzard said nervously

"Don't worry little guy I won't hurt you." He said smiling which was rather intimidating with his fangs that reflected the Light.

Blizzard inwardly fumed "I'm not little you're just big."

"I was heading to Mr Toofoo's office myself climb on my shoulder and I'll carry you."

Blizzard sweat dropped "thanks, but I'll just follow you."

The lion man shrugged his shoulder "fine, have it your way, oh by the way call me Lionel."

Blizzard looked up "My name is Blizzard."

After making small talk, they continued down the metallic hallway until they reached Mr Toofoo's office and when they arrived they heard noises coming from inside when they got close the door suddenly burst open and a waiter flew out and Mr Toofoo was standing in the doorway with a menacing look on his face.

"I TOLD YOU I HATE TOFU YOU IDIOT!" After that he threw the plate and it hit the waiters face "NOW GET ME MY BREAKFAST OR YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF UNIMPLOYED UNDERSTAND!" Once Toofoo finished his sentence the waiter ran back to the kitchen and bits of food dropping off his head.

Both Lionel and Blizzard were sweatdropping because of Toofoo's reaction to well tofu. Lionel was the first to speak "AH Mr Toofoo you wanted to see us Sir?"

Toofoo turned his head and instantly his expression turned into joy after he saw both Lionel and Blizzard "AH Lionel, Blizzard I was hoping you two would meet before coming to my office"

Blizzard looked at Lionel and Lionel looked at Blizzard and they both thought "Is he bipolar or something."

Mr Toofoo walked back into his office he then turned around "Come on in." He said with a smile."

Lionel and Blizzard entered the office. The office was a large plain white room with a big chair and a tall red desk with more buttons than Blizzard could count.

Lionel then stood straight, turned his hand into a circle then he placed it on his heart. Lionel looked at Blizzard and then gave blizzard a tap on the head.

Blizzard rubbed his head and looked at Lionel "What was that for?" he asked a little annoyed

"This is our salute. It shows we will give our lives to the universe to protect it" Lionel said with pride.

"Oh NoNoNoNoNoNo I refuse to do such a ridicules pose I may want to give my life to the universe but I will not show it that way not in a million years" Blizzard said with a displeased tone.

"You must do its procedure" Lionel said

"Never mind Lionel now, Blizzard it's time to see how strong you are you see in the PPO we measure your rank by your power level have a high higher rank the more dangerous the mission so we closely give officers their missions, see Lionel" Lionel stood straight "He is a S rank officer because of his power level so he receives the more difficult assignment so to determent your rank you must be tested by the strongest in the organisation so you will be tested by Lionel to determine your rank I will give you both one hour to prepare so good luck, Dismissed" they both straightened up and left

* * *

Metallic Hall Way

Out side Lionel gave a mighty roar that could be heard through the entire base could hear and in a cafeteria there was an alien trio that was having lunch and talking about the rumours that have been spreading like wild fire

"Did you hear Lionel is going to test a new trainee?" The first soldier said.

"I heard the last person who was tested by Lionel landed in the healing chamber for a whole week." The second soldier said nervously.

"And did you hear the one that is being tested is the son of King Cold?" The third soldier said she then took a sip from her green drink; the other two looked at the third with shocked looks in their eyes

"What?" The third said

* * *

One hour later in the metallic hallway

"Alright it has been a while since I tested somebody this is going to be exciting, right Blizzard?" Lionel said with enthusiasm

Blizzard on the other hand was not so enthusiastic because his new partner is a loose cannon

* * *

Launch site

The launch site was an open area that showed the crisp dark blue sky the ship on the other hand was somewhat familiar "That's my father's ship! Why is my father's ship here? I thought you would have a different ship model not a ship that is the bloody same model people will think that you guys are part of the Planet Trade Organisation not the Planet Protection Organisation."

"Now now Blizzard it is the Planet Trade Organisation model but we repainted so that it looks completely different we even added our logo" Lionel said

Blizzard responded with rage "It doesn't matter if it's painted differently it's still my father's ship!"

Lionel adopted a stern expression "Blizzard don't be childish the PPO have access to limited equipment in order to protect the universe we need to use whatever supplies we come across!"

"Fine" replied Blizzard

"Good! Now let's go to work!"

Lionel and Blizzard walk inside the space ship this ship was identical to King Cold's ship, but it was customised to not require as large an amount of crew members and considerably smaller. Blizzard and Lionel boarded the vessel; the inside was 15 feet high and 30 feet wide, the interior was completely white and the floor was tiled.

A feminine robotic voice spoke "Welcome to ship number 001 Alpha"

They walked down the hallway until they reach the control room, they entered the room took their seats and Lionel started the engines "engine charge at 20%...40%...60%...80%...100%, engine charge at maximum power engaging warp drive in 3...2...1 Engage! " Lionel pulled a lever and in a flash they were gone.

Pianeta Selvaggio

* * *

It has been an hour since they left and Blizzard was space sick he could never handle those warp drives he felt like he was about throw up but he managed to hold it until they landed.

Once they landed Blizzard went behind a bush to throw up "Hugh ,Blarhg"

Lionel was concerned "are you alright Blizzard?"

Blizzard got out of the brush and wiped his lips "yeah just a bit space sick I could never really handle those warp drives"

Blizzard took a moment to orientate him self. They had landed in a clearing on a otherwise flourishing jungle planet

Lionel was pumped up it has been awhile since he was on a training mission and it excited him "Alright let's go!" Lionel ran first then was quickly followed by Blizzard

Little did they know they were being watched by 8 eyes that morphed into 2 eyes "New pray? A PPO member AND an Ice-Jinn I can't believe my luck. Looks like Christmas came early this year." the eyes took on a sinister appearance" be honoured my prey you're going to be used in a worthy Cause".

* * *

**Who is this villain that has spotted our heroes and what diabolical plan is going to happen find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z **

Author note: hey guys new chapter uploaded sorry it took a while but hey if you are wondering what the title means look it up in Japaneses any way please leave comments to motivate me to continue this fanfic and if you have ideas please PM me


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry about this but I have been busy and I have had writers block and I have been trying to improve my punctuation skills to semi decent level but I thought I should give you something to read even if it's a bit short so enjoy thank you for reading

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball z

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The New Foe

Blizzard and Lionel were setting up camp when Blizzard had a question

"Lionel why does Toofoo want me part of the PPO? After all I am the son of the most hated being in the universe." Blizzard asked curiously

"Well as you know your family is trying to conquer the universe and the PPO is trying to bring peace to the universe" Lionel explained

"I kind of figured that out the first time I heard of the PPO. But my question is why does he want me to be part of the organisation?" Blizzard asked curiously

Lionel sighed "you see we are losing a war. The Planet trade Organisation is stronger than the PPO so we need all the help we can get and as luck would have it you came along and Mr Toofoo thinks you could be a great asset to the PPO."

Blizzard was shocked at the revelation. He now understood the weight of what Tofu had said.

"AH finished at last" Lionel said as he stood up stretching, the tent was finally complete. He then looked at Blizzard "you know there's a stream near here why don't you go catch us some fish to eat and I'll finish putting up your tent" Lionel suggested.

Blizzard nodded, he stood up and looked around him before remembering he had no idea where he was going, he turned around facing Lionel "where is the stream Lionel?"

Lionel sighed "Just follow that opening and you should arrive at the stream"

Blizzard nodded and walked down the path

Lionel looked at his new partner before he returned to finish off Blizzard's tent.

Blizzard had already made his way far down the path but had not yet reached the river. He heard a bush rustle and looked over at it and saw a trail of human-like footprints leading away from the bush. Blizzard out of curiosity decided to follow the footprints through the thick foliage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Lionel in the clearing

Lionel had finished setting Blizzard's tent and took a step back to compare them, Lionel's tent was extremely large, almost the size of a cabin, Blizzard's tent on the other had was extremely small, looking like a tent made for young children. Lionel nodded "that looks about right".

Just then Lionel heard a bang come from the ship and went in to investigate, first he thought it could be Blizzard however disregarded that idea as Blizzard would have alerted him to his presence so he came to the conclusion that it must be an animal that had somehow gotten on board the ship. Lost in his thoughts he did not notice that someone was behind him ready to knock him out, Lionel felt a sharp pain in his head and his last thought before slipping into the world of dreams were "_that is no animal"._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Blizzard had reached the end of the trail and had come to a rustling bush. Deciding that it would be a waste of time not to continue his investigations he walked into the bush and saw a humanoid figure that suddenly caught sight of Blizzard and began shambling towards him groaning as he went. The groaning figure stepped out into the light and as he did Blizzard gasped in fright the figure was monstrous! It seemed to be composed of rotting flesh that made its species unidentifiable and its right arm appeared to be loosely stitched to it's torso, the monstrous figure had an assortment of wounds all across it's body ranging from burning to stab damage yet no matter the wound no blood seemed to leak from the wounds. Blizzard was in a state of mass hysteria and began firing unstable death beams from his finger haphazardly, one of them went through the creature's eye, no blood leaked from the wound and the creature did not slow down in the slightest. Soon his Ki ran low and he was unable to maintain his unstable death beam which as a result blew up in his face and Blizzard's world slipped into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys thank for reading and please leave your comments


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The mad spider

Author note: Ok guys here is the next chapter please tell me your opinion and ways on ways I can improve

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Blizzard awoke he was met with less than pleasant circumstances. His arms and legs were bound to a cold, metal table, the air was unpleasantly moist and the light was dim. As Blizzard's eyes became accustomed to the lack of light he managed to make out more details the room was actually the interior of a cave as evidenced by the rough, jagged and brownish walls furthermore he discovered that the cave seemed to have converted to a makeshift laboratory and medical bay, as an assortment of medical and scientific instruments was neatly assembled on a few tables and a computer stood on a table against the wall.

The most surprising thing Blizzard noticed which he was honestly surprised he did not notice first was the large cage in the centre of the cave containing a muzzled and handcuffed Lionel, The mere sight of his friend imprisoned caused Blizzard to outrage which seemed to attract someone's attention as he soon heard footsteps coming from bellow him. Blizzard struggled against his bindings furiously as he heard the footprints becoming louder but it was to no avail and just as Blizzard ceased his struggling, the person whose footsteps he has been hearing emerged from an unseen sealed passage into the floor.

The person had the appearance of youth yet was fairly tall therefore Blizzard came to the deduction that the person was in his teens. As the person stepped into the light Blizzard got a better look at the person's features. The first thing Blizzard noticed was that the person had the appearance of a human yet was exceedingly spider-like he was covered in dark grey hair and had spider legs coming out of his back which swiftly retracted making him appear more human. His feet had a Y-like shape to them however besides that he appeared humanoid.

Blizzard had finally finished his observations and while he was not paying attention the man-spider had pulled up a comfortable looking office chair and took a seat.

"Good afternoon Blizzard" The man-spider said in a smooth, slick voice

"Who are you?" Blizzard asked angrily "And how do you know my name?" he added, still struggling to get free

"I am Kirantulas, and as for your name it was in your ships database which was easy to access, there were no security measures at all." And as an afterthought Kirantulas added "You won't escape from your bindings they are made from Katchin"

Lionel made some attempt at mumbling out something legible through his muzzle and failed miserably.

Kirantulas tilted his head "Pardon?"

Kirantulas got off of his seat and removed the muzzle, allowing Lionel to speak.

Lionel's expression turned to anger as he said "What right do you have to keep us here?"

Kirantulas returned to his chair with a quiet groan of satisfaction "I have no right; I just want to..."

Blizzard turned to rage at that point and interrupted, yelling furiously "Then let us go you maniac!"

"But I do have reasons" Kirantulas continued "However I will not be telling them to you".

"Why not, are you scared?" Blizzard taunted.

"Taunting what a common tactic and one I refuse to fall for however since you will not live to do anything with the information I will tell you" Kirantulas himself taunted in return.

"Do you really mean it?" Blizzard and Lionel asked simultaneously.

"No! What do you think I am some sort of villain?" Kirantulas yelled actually surprised that anybody would ever even consider that he was serious.

Lionel ignored the statement made by Kirantulas and continued his own topic "You'll never get away with this bug-brain".

Kirantulas remained unperturbed and responded coolly "your taunts have no effect on me".

Lionel had a sudden realisation "_wait a minute, my mouth not gagged. I could try my new move now" _he looked at Blizzard and winked. Lionel then opened his mouth and a ball of blue sparking KI formed in his mouth.

Blizzard realised what Lionel was doing and what he wanted Blizzard to do, he wanted Blizzard to distract Kirantulas long enough for Lionel to charge up his attack. "Hey!"

Kirantulas turned to Blizzard "what do you want?"

"Let me go and we can settle this like men" Blizzard asked aggressively

"Why should I do that?" Kirantulas asked curiously "I have you at my mercy, should I so desire I could kill you right now!"

"But it's not fair"

"I never claimed to be fair"

"All this shows is that you're a coward!"

Lionel smiled the best he could with his mouth open and fired a blue sparking beam of KI from his mouth while shouting the attacks name "Kaminari bura suto gōon" the lightning-like beam of energy pierced straight through the bars like they were toilet paper. Using the opportunity generated by the panic his attack caused, Lionel leaped out of the cage with an exclamation of "it's good to stretch my legs" using his superior speed Lionel rushed to the table containing the key for his hand-cuffs and quickly undid them before rushing to Blizzard and freed him all before Kirantulas could react. Kirantulas ran to the computer and pressed one of the keys on the keyboard then the room began to shake and the floor began to open up, and a steel platform rose from the hole with dozens of those monsters that Blizzard had seen, on top of it. The monsters ran straight towards Lionel who ran forward to meet them using his claws to tear them to pieces while letting out a fierce roar. Blizzard used the opportunity and used the horde of creatures to sneak undetected towards Kirantulas and get behind him, Blizzard restrained Kirantulas placing his left arm over Kirantulas' mouth and his right arm to place both Kirantulas' arms behind him and keep them there.

"Aha!" Blizzard exclaimed with triumph, "I've got you now, you fiend".

Thoughts rushed through Kirantulas' head _"Ok, this is exactly what I wanted. I never expected this would go so well"._

Kirantulas muffled unintelligibly, Blizzard lifted his hand in order to hear what he was saying however instead of talking Kirantulas bit Blizzard's arm causing him to recoil allowing Kirantulas to escape.

"Ha, I win" Kirantulas gloated.

Blizzard stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance. "What did you do?"

Kirantulas elaborated "I injected you with my venom, in the short term it only causes paralysis but if left untreated it will cause death".

Blizzard considered the facts carefully "_I've been poisoned I should retreat however" _Blizzard looked to his left and saw Lionel still fighting those creatures _" I cannot pilot the ship and Lionel is busy fighting. I don't know how fast acting the poison is, we may not have time to wait for Lionel to get rid of the creatures then subdue Kirantulas then I have to deal with Kirantulas myself." _Blizzard ran towards Kirantulas and slugged him in the face knocking him off balance and onto the floor, Blizzard capitalised on his weakness and placed his foot on Kirantulas' chest and continued to apply pressure to it, Kirantulas waited until Blizzard was applying enough force then he quickly shifted to the side, Blizzard's leg to slid off of Kirantulas' chest and the sudden momentum caused Blizzard to lose his balance a fact that Kirantulas quickly took advantage of. Kirantulas quickly got up and struck Blizzard in the stomach with his elbow, Blizzard returned the favour with a punch to the face, they both backed away from each other both of them bruised, breathing heavily and wary of further retaliation.

Blizzard began to stiffen up "_What?"_

Kirantulas noticed Blizzard had become still "I see my venom has taken effect, the paralysis is beginning to kick in."

Blizzard grunted in response and subtly tested his muscles in order to see how much control he still had. He still had control but he could feel even as he moved that his body was stiffening, it was happening slowly but it was happening.

Kirantulas took a nearby by scalpel and inched slowly towards Blizzard while rearing his arm back in order to plunge it into his chest. Blizzard waited patiently till Kirantulas was in range and slowly moved his tail around Kirantulas' foot and pulled it out from under him. Once Kirantulas was on the ground, Blizzard wrapped his tail around the other foot as well and wrapped the rest of Kirantulas' body in a bear-hug. Kirantulas reacted violently to this immobilisation and tried as hard as he could to stab Blizzard with the scalpel. "Have a taste of your own medicine!" Blizzard taunted before looking over towards Lionel who was covered head to toe in thick, gooey blood and had his both his hands through the chests of the final two creatures. Lionel walked slowly towards Blizzard and Kirantulas and though the sight of a large, lion-like man with blood dripping from his claws may not be particularly comforting all on its own, but Blizzard thought the fact that it was a friend who would help him with his struggles made it the most reassuring thing in the universe.

"Kirantulas!" Lionel uttered in a low, rumbling voice full of malice "You are under arrest for numerous offences including but not limited to: kidnapping, assault and grave robbing. As an officer of the law I am required to bring you in please do not resist or I will have no choice but to use force."

Kirantulas looked at the situation and weighed his options "_I am currently being weighed down by an ice-jinn with roughly the same strength as me and I am under arrest by a B-class soldier. How could I escape?" _then Kirantulas had a sudden realisation "_Of course!"_

"You know" Kirantulas began "I bit Blizzard a while back and injected him with my venom by this point I would imagine that paralysis has completely set in and soon. Unless I give the antidote then Blizzard will die here so if you want Blizzard to live you will have to postpone the arrest. You can even follow me to the antidote if you want but for that to happen you would have to remove the paralysed ice-jinn."

Lionel was reluctant to remove allow Kirantulas even a second of freedom however given Blizzard rapidly declining health, Lionel felt as though he had no over choice. With Blizzard not longer weighing him down, Kirantulas got up slowly as not to draw Lionel's wrath.

"Well" Lionel stated aggressively "Take me to the antidote"

"But of course" Kirantulas stated flamboyantly "Just follow me" Kirantulas walked to the passage in the floor and gestured for Lionel to follow before going through the passage himself. Lionel carried Blizzard over his shoulder and followed Kirantulas the opening.

The trek through the passageway was tense yet uneventful as both parties were too focused on their own goals. Soon they reached a door which Kirantulas opened; the door lead to a laboratory full of expensive looking scientific equipments that's purpose flew right over Lionel's head and there was a.

Kirantulas walked to a work surface at the far end of the room "We're here" he stated facing away from Lionel with a smirk on his face.

"But I don't see any antidote" Lionel stated quizzically.

Kirantulas turned around with two test tubes in his hands and the smirk still clearly evident on his face "Till we meet again" he said throwing one of the test tubes at Lionel's feet which broke and began quickly smoking hiding Kirantulas from sight, the other test tube was thrown at the right wall and promptly exploded which began causing a cave-in. Kirantulas made a mad dash to the metallic door and opened it stepped in and from that point all Lionel could hear was the sound of an engines ignition over the cave-in.

"Damn it an escape pod!" Lionel yelled not even capable of hearing his own voice over all the noise. The smoke faded and Lionel acted as fast as he could rushing over to the right wall where he heard the explosion and presuming it to be the weakest wall, he began furiously attacking it with all his might even as the ceiling began crumbling "To hell with this!" he screamed and began charging up his ultimate attack one more time. "Kaminari bura suto gōon" he yelled as the same blue lightning shot out of his mouth creating a hole in the wall that Lionel swiftly dove through with Blizzard still in hand. Lionel took no time to catch his breath and ran to the clearing they landed on hoping to Kami that the ship was still there. Upon reaching the clearing, the first thing Lionel noted was that the ship was still there and not even backing up the supplies, Lionel quickly boarded the ship and placed Blizzard down and secured him.

Lionel frantically barked orders to the ship "Ship! Set course to the PPO base, top speed!"

The ship obeyed his orders to the letter and set off the planet faster than anyone thought capable and Lionel took a seat trying to calm down yet still unsure of Blizzard's survival, Lionel sat there anxious, fearing the worst and hoping beyond all else that Blizzard survived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author note: hope you liked the chapter, see you next time


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: sorry it took me so long for me to upload this chapter please enjoy and I can promise you next chapter will be more interesting

Disclamer I do not own Dragon Ball Z

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

was, sat in his office doing a mountain worth of paper work while anticipating another boring day with the same routine as usual, however it quickly became apparent that this would not be the case. Toofoo heard a crash and soon after that one of the PPO's soldiers came in an alerted him that Lionel and Blizzard had returned however to Toofoo's shock Blizzard had been poisoned and was now in a medical tank while an antidote was being produced.

"Take me to Lionel, now!" Toofoo barked.

"Yes sir!" the soldier responded.

The soldier led a very sombre Toofoo through the halls of the PPO until they reached the medical sector and then entered the fourth door on the right. Upon entering the room, Toofoo spotted an unconscious Blizzard in the medical tank and a very anxious Lionel sitting on a chair next to the medical tank.

"Leave, Lionel and me so he may deliver his report" Toofoo commanded.

The soldier saluted and backed out the room.

"Lionel" Toofoo said gently "I need your mission report."

"Yes sir" Lionel stated reluctantly."Blizzard and I arrived on the planet and set up camp as protocols dictate. I sent Blizzard to find some fish to eat while I finished setting up the tents. After I finished setting up the tents, I heard a noise coming from the ship, which I investigated however in the process of doing so I was knocked out. I awakened and found that Blizzard was captured as well; we struggled but we could not break the bindings. We discovered that our captor was a ruthless spider-man by the name of Kirantulas"

"A spider-man?" Toofoo asked with curiosity "I thought that they were wiped out."

"I thought that as well but seeing is believing, sir" Lionel explained

Toofoo rubbed his temples, the last thing that he needed was more problems, the PPO is suffering from financial issues and a rouge spider-man was the last thing he needed.

"Continue your report," Toofoo said, shaking his head in order to clear his thoughts

Lionel continued "Well Blizzard and Kirantulas" the latter name was laced with utter contempt "Had a argument of 'morals', as though the spider had any right to speak of them,"

"Using the opportunity I used my Ultimate Attack to break out, and after that I went to Blizzard and freed him, Kirantulas then decided to send his army of the un-dead to attack us. I told Blizzard to take care of Kirantulas while I took care of the zombies, when I finished the zombies Blizzard was holding Kirantulas. Kirantulas bit Blizzard injecting him with his venom, I asked Kirantulas for the antidote and he agreed. He then took us to his laboratory. When we got there, he took two test tubes I thought they were the antidote but one was a smoke bomb and the other was an explosive formula. He blinded me then using the explosive formula he hit a weak point of the wall causing it to start collapsing and Kirantulas escaped through an escape pod. I used my ultimate attack one more time to escape the cave I then ran to the space ship and that's how we got to this situation Sir" Lionel finished.

Toofoo sat silent for a moment absorbing the information. A dark expression found its way onto his face.

"Sir?" Lionel said with an inquisitive tone "Is there something wrong".

Toofoo clenched his fists, digging his nails into his skin drawing blood. "That Spider-Man cannot be forgiven" Toofoo yelled in fury.

Lionel visibly re-coiled "S-sir?" he stuttered.

"That contemptible spider must be punished! He has committed grievous crimes; he has attacked two innocent people and may be the death of Blizzard! Make him an A-Ranked Criminal!" Toofoo ordered with authority.

Lionel looked re-inspired "Yes Sir! I will deliver the message immediately"

Lionel ran to deliver the orders while Toofoo sat thinking about Blizzard's odds of survival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blizzard's dream

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blizzard was hiding behind a door in a ruined PPO headquarters trying to suppress his laboured breaths as the dead bodies of PPO members lined the floors and formerly dead bodies patrolled the building, thankfully, he was far away enough that their half-rotten ears could not hear him. Kirantulas stood in the other room wearing a blood stained lab coat over the recently deceased bodies of Lionel and Toofoo, he took a syringe from his pocket and injected into both Lionel and Toofoo's neck. Their bodies convulsed for a moment before sluggishly rising to into hunched over stance.

"Hehehe hehe hehehe" Kirantulas quietly cackled before moving to full on psychotic laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHA". "Come on my soldiers, we have one more thing to take care of".

The putrid masses of flesh that possessed the shape of Lionel and Toofoo groaned incoherently.

Blizzard having overheard this from behind the door began making a mad dash to escape. Kirantulas overheard his heavy footsteps and gleefully sent Lionel and Toofoo to immobilise Blizzard. Blizzard continued running despite the bodies and gallons of blood and after what felt like an eternity, he exited the main building and entered the hangar and physically incapable of running anymore he looked around making sure there were no more of those abominations in the vicinity and then dropped to his knees in exhaustion. Blizzard began the slow crawl to one of the smaller spacecrafts and after minutes of crawling he finally came to the front door but relief turned to horror as upon opening the door he was met with the smirking face of Kirantulas who grabbed him by the throat.

"You were so close," Kirantulas said in a sickly-sweet mocking tone "Unfortunately for you" Kirantulas slammed Blizzard to the ground and began slowly constricting Blizzards neck "I was one step ahead". There was a snap and Blizzard went limp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few days later Back at the PPO head quarters

Blizzard inside his medical tank awoke with a jump. One of the doctors just so happened to witness this on his daily routines and immediately sent one of the nurses to alert Toofoo.

Toofoo arrived in what felt like mere seconds later with Lionel trailing right behind him. "Can he be brought out the tank now, doctor?"

"Well he can be removed but we would like to keep him in for observation," the doctor answered.

"Well then remove him," Toofoo ordered.

The doctor nodded and quickly pressed some buttons, and soon the liquid started to drain.

Once the liquid drained, the doctor opened the hatch for the medical tank.

Blizzard removed the oxygen mask, and got up, and shook his head removing the green liquid from his head.

Blizzard then looked at Toofoo and Lionel "What happened?" Blizzard asked.

Toofoo responded, "You were poisoned by Kirantulas, and Lionel quickly returned to headquarters so that you could be treated."

Blizzard closed his eyes and clenched his fist, he could still remember the nightmare, if he was this weak how he could protect the universe; Blizzard opened his eyes and started to walk towards the door.

Blizzard was about to exit when the doctor stopped him "you are not going anywhere you still need to rest, the effects of the poison is not completely gone."

Blizzard looked at the doctor but said nothing, Blizzard was about to move the doctor by force but Toofoo stopped him.

"Blizzard you need rest, we will continue this talk later." Toofoo ordered

Blizzard looked at Toofoo "But sir" Blizzard complained

"No butts, you need rest, and that's an order" Toofoo said sternly

Blizzard sighed "Yes sir" Blizzard than looked at the doctor "Doc show me where I can rest"

The doctor nodded and escorted him, as they were leaving Toofoo got something out of his back pocket, it was a small metallic rectangle, Toofoo opened it and got a cigar out, he placed it in his mouth, he then got a matchbox out and lit his cigar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All right next chapter will be better so thank you for reading


End file.
